Why You Should Always Check To See If The PA Is Off
by rex1011amit
Summary: Present Mic has a casual conversation with his fellow teachers about wheather or not any of the students will end up together at some point. Fair enough...if no one else could hear them. That is, unfortunately, not the case.


"And that's that for the after school announcements!" The ever loud voice of Present Mic rang out from the speakers around UA, all the hero course students of class 1-A only half listening while lounging around in the common room of the dorm building, "We'll be back tomorrow for the morning wake up call! SO FOR NOW! CIAO!"

The students were about to get dinner started when again, Mic's voice came again, though this time significantly more subdued, "Alright! Time for the regular betting check!"

Tenya looked at the speaker with great confusion, "Betting?…is…IS MIC-SENSEI INVOLVED WITH GAMBLING!?"

"Calm would ya four eyes!?" Katsuki yelled out, "He's still talking!"

"Okay let's see, yo! Eraser! You still betting on the Yao-Todo pair!?"

"Yeah," Came the tired voice of Aizawa, lazily crawling out of the speaker, "No more then two years after graduation."

Ochako raised an eyebrow, "Yao-Todo…oh my gosh!" She looked in the direction of Momo, who looked incredibly lost, "Yaoyorozu-san! I think their talking about you and Todoroki-san!"

"But why?" Mina chimed in, equally confused, "And what are they betting on you two doing…no more then two years after graduation any way?"

Before Momo could hazard a guess, Mic's laughter rang out through the speaker, "Psh, those two? Couple of awkward rich kids! You'll be lucky if they get together ten years after! But suit yourself!"

A sudden silence enveloped the class, their faces slowly growing red, their teacher's words shocking them into silence that was broken when Tsuyu spoke up, "Did-did he just say-?"

"Yo! Nemuri!" Mic yelled out again, interrupting Tsuyu, "You still crazy or are you ready to make a sensible bet?"

"What are you talking about Hizashi!?" Was the incredulous response of the sultry heroine Midnight, who let out a haughty laugh right after, "My gamble is perfectly sensible! That Kirishima kid is all over Bakugou. Mark my words, those two will be caught making out in a closet before second year!"

Kirishima and Bakugou, who were sitting next to each other on the couch, turned red as tomatoes and scooted as far away from the other as possible.

"Either that or Kirishima ends up with Tetsutetsu," Kirishima started to gag on thin air, "Their performance in the sports festival is still giving me goosebumps.~"

(Somewhere else in the school, the sound of something heavy and metallic hitting the floor could be heard, but that is irrelevant to this story.)

"I'm still betting on him getting together with Ashido," Was the calm addition of Cementoss, "They were in middle school together…plus, I heard them call each other horn buddies."

Mina and Eijirou looked at each other for a second before quickly looking away, "W-what the hell is this!?" Kirishima spluttered, his skin color indistinguishable from his hair, "They can't be serious!"

They heard Midnight clicking her tongue before giggling through the speaker, "Old fashioned aren't you Ishiyama-kun? It's so like you to go for the "sure bet" isn't it?" She laughed loudly, "At least you go for something a little out of the way, Toshinori-san's bet is so certain it might just count as cheating!"

Izuku shook himself out of his stupor when he heard All Might's surname, surly the symbol of peace wouldn't participate in this utter-

"I am not cheating at all Kayama-san," Came All might's lightly rasping voice, destroying a small part of the pedestal Deku had for the man, "I simply know true love when I see it."

Mic snorted, "True love? All Might-san, I know we're all betting on end game pair ups here, but that's going a bit far don't you think? Their only on the first year!"

"I know it when I see it," Toshinori insisted, causing all the students to hone in on the speaker, the conviction in his voice expertly demanding their attention even though he didn't know they were listening, "And I tell you, the way Uraraka-san looks at Midoriya speaks for it self."

The above mention two snapped to attention and swerved their heads to look at each other in utter shock. Ochako looked like she was a second from ascending to the stratosphere and stay there forever.

"And Midoriya certainly has more then admiration for Uraraka-san, they he speaks about her is very telling."

Izuku looked like he was contemplating which window would be the best to jump out of.

"Mark my words Kayama-san, it won't be long after graduation before Uraraka-san calls herself Missus Midoriya."

The entire class had their attention focused squarely on the two, the both of them very pointedly not looking at each other while glowing red, Mina in particular was practically bouncing on her feet, but before she or anyone else could act on this information, the speakers came to life again.

"Hmph, if you say so," Was Aizawa's tired retort, "Now let's get the money in-" He suddenly stopped, and when he spoke again his voice was very careful, "Mic, why is there a blinking red light?"

No response.

"Mic. Mic is that thing on-?"

"Fooled you guys!" Came the sudden exclamation from Present Mic, panic oozing out of his voice, "Got you kids going didn't we!? A betting pool!? About you guys getting together!? Crazy! Completely crazy! Which is why none of you are ever going to tell your parents about it! Okay!? **Okay!"**

After that the sound of the audio system shutting down filled the halls of the school, leaving the class A common room perfectly silent, all the kids red faced and looking anywhere but each other, especially the ones who's names were called out.

After a minute Mina cleared her throat and went to stand next to Ochako, a cheeky grin lighting up her blushing face, "So, Missus Midoriya hu-"

"Horn buddies huh?"

Ochako was starring Mina right in the eye, daring her to say anything, promises of horrible retribution evident on every feature.

Mina opened and closed her mouth for a moment, before crossing her arms in defeat, "Touche."

(Principle Nedzu had a very long talk with teaching staff the next day, both about the importance of making sure certain devices were turned off…and the fact that they left him out of the pool.

He wagers Kaminari and Jirou end up dating by second year.)


End file.
